


Corrupted

by ShashaR



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Religious Content, bible mentions, victim blamey but we know it isn’t actually her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShashaR/pseuds/ShashaR
Summary: The Dream Demon visits our girl.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Corrupted

When Heaven was a little girl, her father gifted her a vintage music box. Inside the music box was a ballerina in pink that spun around each time the box was opened – playing soft, pleasant-sounding music.  
Her father would pull Heaven onto his lap and open the music box. The two would watch the ballerina spin as it played its lullaby music. Heaven noticed the ballerina was alone inside the box, and she felt worried for her. Heaven never wanted anyone to be alone.  
When Heaven brought this to her father’s attention, he assured her. “Don’t you worry, my girl. She is doing okay. We’re never alone, even when you think you are.” 

But now, Heaven wished she was alone.  
She felt the cuffs digging into her tiny pale wrists. The petite redhead laid there, naked, in the most indecent and demeaning fashion. Heaven bit her tongue, shutting her golden-amber eyes.  
The voice that belonged to the demon penetrated into her, releasing her worst fears. It’s eyes burned with an intensity that terrified her. 

It leaned in and kissed Heaven. She gagged at the odour of its breath and at the lips that was so cold and rubbery. She did not want to even think of its yellowed teeth. 

Pain, and unfortunately, pleasure is what she felt. It was a cruel, threatening mix.  
This is not how she wanted her first time to go. She wanted it to happen with the man she’d marry, on the night of her wedding day. 

How badly Heaven wanted to break free. She wanted to scream, to fight back. But she was so helpless.  
She wanted to curl into a ball, sob, and wake up in her own bed.  
The loathsome thing smirked and then laughed. It was the most ugliest laughter she had ever heard. It is a laugh so evil, of mockery, control, and power. 

Heaven squeezed her watery eyes tighter, in hopes of blocking out that feeling of the icy tongue that was now lashing against her breasts.  
She had never felt hate before, but now she did, hating the way her body betrayed her.  
The thing slid its mouth down over her tummy, and then even lower.  
Heaven began to pray.

The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:

The thing sunk into its knees and pushed its face between Heaven’s thighs. It tapped her leg with his index blade, wanting her to move it. And like a traitorous fool, she did.  
She had never felt so ashamed of herself.

He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul:  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake.

The demon’s tongue slipped between her lips, exploring and tasting her.  
Heaven wanted it to stop. She truly wanted it to stop. 

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;

Was He really with her, though? Why would He let an enemy violate the most intimate part of His child?  
The cursed tongue of the demonic being kept tantalizing Heaven. When it started to flick over her clit, she almost screamed, her legs were shaking, but she (gratefully) still had the power to keep on praying. 

Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;  
Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over.

Suddenly it stopped. The thing stood up. Maybe Heaven was not abandoned at all. Maybe the Most High had heard her prayers and was coming to her rescue.  
Heaven opened her eyes and saw the terrifying-looking thing take a step back.  
Before she could rejoice, it undid its trousers, it’s cock springing out. It looked as hard as a rock, and it twitched slightly, as though it knew she was there.  
Heaven’s eyes widened in fear as it moved towards her. She continued to pray. All she could do was pray as unthinkable acts about to happen. She closed her eyes.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever.

Heaven yanked on the cuffs, her eyes were still closed. She felt the demon push it’s erection into her.  
She could feel it as it ruthlessly took her hard and fast. It felt so agonizing she thought it was gonna split her in two. 

Her purity is no more.  
Her virtue is gone.  
She is now ruined.  
No honourable man would want her now.  
A squeal escaped Heaven’s throat. The demon chuckled. No no no. She wasn’t going to let this thing have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

“Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be Thy Name,”  
Heaven could feel an orgasm coming, and she knew she was doomed.  
“Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,”  
Her voice became louder and more shakier.  
“...and lead us n-not into t-temptation, but deliver us from evil... A-amen.”

The thing growled as it shot it’s filthy seed inside her.  
Heaven’s body was not her own as it surrendered to the being she hated more than Satan himself.  
Dear Father God, have mercy on me. I have committed a sin worse than the eternal sin.  
Truth was she hated herself more than the monster that had destroyed her innocence.  
She acknowledged she was the true monster. She couldn’t deny she was just as sick as the burnt, disfigured hellspawn, if not sicker.

When Heaven looked at that thing, it was about to smirk, and she shut her eyes tightly again. Her tears flowed freely.  
Hell had taken over her. She wasn’t Heaven anymore. She did not have the privilege to be called a name so pure and holy.  
There would be no recovering from this ordeal.

Her eyes opened again, and she wished she had them stay closed. The mocking smirk returned to it’s lips.  
“Always knew you were a dirty little slut beneath that good girl exterior.” it hissed at her.  
“Not gonna kill ya, my sweet princess, but you’ll wish I had.”  
Heaven wept.  
“I’m coming back for that pretty little cunt. If you ever get a boyfriend I’m gonna make sure he knows you belong to me. See ya soon, bitch.” And with that, the wicked being was gone.  
Heaven felt so used, so degraded, so torn, and so full of it’s unwanted fluids. She laid there sobbing and she couldn’t stop.

Heaven woke up. It was too late. She was in her bed, but she did not feel relieved or even safe at all. Because what happened had actually happen. Her private part felt like it was on fire, perhaps it was, and underneath her was a puddle of cum, more of it leaking out of her. She continued to shiver and scream out. 

She was not the same person the day before, and she knew it. The girl she was now gone forever.  
There was no saving grace. Perhaps no God in the kingdom of Heaven to save His child on earth from her fate, a fate far worse than death.


End file.
